


Tell me is it wrong

by Seawitchkaraoke



Series: My poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, cw fire, cw nuclear war mention, lmao i really thought the world was bad then, wrote this in january
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke
Summary: I wrote this in january but the sentiment is still there, possibly even more pronounced. Somehow the world situation got worse since then but my own personal situation got.... Even better. Which is wild
Series: My poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tell me is it wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in january but the sentiment is still there, possibly even more pronounced. Somehow the world situation got worse since then but my own personal situation got.... Even better. Which is wild

Tell me is it wrong  
to be furiously optimistic  
on the brink of a nuclear war  
when fires are burning both forests and people  
ask me “what are you laughing for?”

Call me insensitive, call me a fool  
but I’m done playing by these nihilistic rules  
I’ve donated all I can, yelled at everyone who cared  
(and those who won’t, no matter how well my speeches are prepared)  
But the sun is dawning outside on a bright new day of my life  
I won’t lock my joy inside

It’s kinda weird to look outside and see the summer sun  
Then see on twitter the most recent horrible thing gone wrong  
But fuck it!  
I’m happy in this moment, right now!  
I won’t feel guilty over still being capable of feeling joy

Something deep in my core still says “It’ll be alright”  
Some bone deep certainty that just can’t be denied  
Yes, I know for many, it’s already to late  
And for their memory I grieve and I weep and I rage  
Yet my heart is still light and joyful and sure  
Because somehow kindness will always endure  
  



End file.
